Electrical power systems can be used to provide electrical power to one more loads such as buildings, appliances, lights, tools, air conditioners, heating units, factory equipment and machinery, power storage units, computers, security systems, etc. The electricity used to power loads is often received from an electrical grid. However, the electricity for loads may also be provided through alternative power sources such as fuel cells, solar arrays, wind turbines, thermo-electric devices, batteries, other native DC generating sources, etc. The alternative power sources can be used in conjunction with the electrical grid, and a plurality of alternative power sources may be combined in a single electrical power system. Alternative power sources are generally combined after conversion of their direct current (DC) output into an alternating current (AC). As a result, synchronization of alternative power sources is required.
In addition, many alternative power sources use machines such as pumps and blowers which run off auxiliary power. Motors for these pumps and blowers are typically 3-phase AC motors which may require speed control. If the alternative power source generates a DC, the DC undergoes several states of power conversion prior to delivery to the motor(s). Alternatively, the power to the motors for pumps, blowers, etc. may be provided using the electrical grid, an inverter, and a variable frequency drive. In such a configuration, two stages of power conversion of the inverter are incurred along with two additional stages of power conversion for driving components of the AC driven variable frequency drive. In general, each power conversion stage that is performed adds cost to the system, adds complexity to the system, and lowers the efficiency of the system.
Operating individual distributed generators, such as fuel cell generators, both with and without a grid reference and in parallel with each other without a grid reference is problematic in that switch-over from current source to voltage source must be accommodated. Additionally, parallel control of many grid independent generators, utility anomalies, and/or non-critical load reflections can be problematic.
To address the mode-switch-over issue, a double-inverter arrangement may be utilized. This allows one inverter to be used in grid tie and a second inverter to be used with the stand-alone load. An exemplary double-inverter arrangement with a load dedicated inverter that is located internally in an input/output module of a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/148,488, filed May 2, 2008 and entitled “Uninterruptible Fuel Cell System”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Another approach is to drop power for 5-10 cycles to switch modes. If a single inverter is used, a time of 5-10 cycles would be required to drop grid tie and establish voltage mode control.
Yet another approach is to use frequency droop to control the amount of power sharing in grid tied export or in load stand alone output control.